


guess who's coming to dinner

by goldenhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Johnny owns a wine bar, M/M, Romance, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnjae are so in love with eo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhaechan/pseuds/goldenhaechan
Summary: jaehyun's boss, joohyun, wants him to meet her son, youngho. he doesn't have the heart to tell her he's already seeing someone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	guess who's coming to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of my birthday today, i decided to write this one-shot and share it with you all! it's now 11pm and i barely made the cut lol. it's been 84 years since i've actually written and posted something and this was literally written in the span of four days so if you see any errors...no you didn't hahaha!

“you’ll just love him, jaehyun,” joohyun gushes. “i can’t wait for you to meet him at the thanksgiving party. i still don’t understand how you’re the only one who hasn’t met my youngho yet.”

jaehyun hums, letting his boss know that _yes_ he’s still listening even though his eyes are trained on his laptop’s screen and his fingers are typing furiously on the keyboard. joohyun always hated it when she wasn’t acknowledged when she was speaking; stemming from her days as a rookie prosecutor way back when. he’s heard the story many times, about how she fought her way to the top and how she was always cast aside at her old law firm, only to come out on top. in a way, she reminded him of his own mother. headstrong, ambitious, and passionate. jaehyun had a feeling that they’d get along swimmingly if he ever had the chance to introduce them. 

“i don’t know why you’re so busy all the time,” joohyun complains. “honestly jaehyun, if i didn’t know any better, i would think that you’re purposely adding onto your own workload to avoid meeting my son.” 

if he’s being completely honest, she wasn’t far from the truth. don’t get him wrong, jaehyun loves his boss and he’d do anything for joohyun but date her son? yeah, no thank you. jaehyun has never even seen a photograph of the ever so enigmatic youngho, save for the baby photos of him in joohyun’s office. now jaehyun isn’t vain, not even in the slightest, but why else would a mother of a twenty-something-year-old actively try to set her son up with her employee? the only conclusion jaehyun can come up with us that something was up with suh youngho and jaehyun wasn’t exactly keen on finding out what it was. 

not to mention, jaehyun was kind of, sort of already seeing someone. he matched up on grindr with johnny a little bit over six months ago and jaehyun can honestly say he might’ve found his person in johnny. they shared the same tastes in a lot of things. from wine to music to how they liked their coffee in the morning. jaehyun liked to call johnny his coffee and wine mate for that exact reason. 

“i’m not,” jaehyun finally answers after a beat of silence. “i’m just really busy during this time of year.” 

joohyun pulls out a dark red envelope from her blazer’s pocket and places it on his desk. “well i expect you at my house on the twenty- fifth at 5pm sharp, jaehyun. no exceptions. wear something nice.” 

the finality in her tone leaves no room for argument or protests. jaehyun sighs and picks up the envelope, tracing his finger over his name that’s written in gold ink. he meets her gaze. “at five, you said? should i bring something? food? wine?”

jaehyun carefully tears the envelope open, pulling out the invitation. _you are cordially invited to dinner and drinks_ , he reads, skipping pass the short message to joohyun’s address. he’s not surprised that his boss lives in one of the fancy gated communities. jaehyun idly wonders if she has a fountain in her driveway. 

“just yourself and a big appetite. me and junmyeon are cooking a lot,” joohyun smiles, petting his head as if he were a dog. “don’t look so scared, jaehyunnie. youngho doesn’t bite. i just know that you’ll both get along splendidly.” 

yeri, joohyun’s assistant knocks on jaehyun’s door, peeking her head inside. “i hate to interrupt, but you have a meeting with the mayor in five minutes.” 

jaehyun watches as joohyun rises to her feet and smooths out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress. “the twenty-fifth, jaehyun-ah,” she says in their mother tongue. “don’t be late. come along, yeri.” 

yeri pushes the door open enough for joohyun too pass before she smiles at jaehyun. “finally gonna meet youngho oppa?” 

“get out of here, gremlin,” jaehyun says tiredly. “i have paperwork to finish if i even want to make it to the party on wednesday.”

“yeri,” joohyun’s voice sounds far away. “leave jaehyun alone. let’s go.” 

“smell you later,” yeri singsongs, slamming jaehyun’s office door shut. 

jaehyun looks at his laptop screen and then at the files scattered all over his desk. it’s going to be a long day. 

  
  
  


<:>

  
  


by the time jaehyun’s done with all of his work, it’s nearing 6pm and everyone but security has left the office. jaehyun puts all the files away and packs up his laptop before he sits back in his chair and loosens up his tie. his phone pings twice, signaling a new text message. jaehyun gingerly picks up his phone, swiping up on the screen to open it. the corners of his lips tug upwards when he sees who texted him. 

**johnny // 6:46pm**

i’m downstairs

let’s have dinner together

**jaehyun // 6:47pm**

i’ll be right there. wine? 

**johnny // 6:47pm**

and lots of garlic bread :) 

jaehyun finds himself grinning from ear to ear as he tucks his phone away and gets up from his chair. even without trying, johnny knows just how to make his day better.

jaehyun makes sure that everything is put away before he locks up his office and heads towards the elevators. he presses the down button to summon the elevator and sighs heavily. the prosecutor was glad he was finally done for the day. monday’s were always long and filled with paperwork and meetings – not that he had any problem with fulfilling all of his tasks. the holiday season was just a little more draining than usual this year since he wouldn’t be seeing his family until christmas. 

for thanksgiving, his family had decided to spend it in korea with his grandma at the last minute and by the time they told jaehyun of their plans, it was already too late to put in a vacation request. his older sister, krystal, had offered to stay behind to celebrate thanksgiving with him but jaehyun told her that it was okay (it wasn’t) and that he’d just spend the holiday with johnny (he should really ask him tonight). 

one short elevator ride later, jaehyun finds himself waving goodbye to the nighttime security guard before he exits the building. johnny is standing off to the side near the entrance, leaning against stone cooly. 

“johnny,” jaehyun breathes, closing the short distance between them. he almosts drops his bag, wanting nothing more than to sink into johnny’s arms. “hey.”

“hey yourself,” johnny smiles, reaching up to cup jaehyun’s jaw, he bends forward slightly to brush his lips against his forehead. “how was work?” 

“work was work,” jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut. he can feel johnny smiling against his forehead. “i was told there will be garlic bread and wine.”

johnny slowly pulls away, but keeps cupping his jaw. he gives jaehyun a once over. the loosened tie catches his attention. “yes, lots of it. seems like you had a rough day.” 

“i wouldn’t say it was rough,” jaehyun places his hand over johnny’s where he’s cupping his jaw. “just long and if i have to see another case file, i might just lose it.” 

johnny chuckles lightly. “alright, let’s get you fed and wine drunk. you’re off tomorrow right? would you like to stay the night?” 

jaehyun nods. “not really off. i’m just working from home. but as long as i can use your tub after dinner, then yes i would like to stay the night. i’ll even make breakfast.” 

“french toast?” johnny asks hopefully. 

jaehyun hums. “and i’ll even make you coffee.”

“deal.” 

  
  


<:>

  
  


jaehyun swirls the merlot around in his glass as he watches johnny move around in the kitchen, quietly singing along to nat king cole’s _the very thought of you_ that’s playing through the speakers he likes to keep in the kitchen. there’s something about seeing johnny like this – with his sleeves rolled up and his rolex gleaming under the fluorescents while he preps ingredients for his famous (but not really famous) creamy mushroom pasta – that has jaehyun imaging what it would be like to experience this everyday for the rest of his life. the prosecutor raises the wine glass to his lips, taking a long swig of the dark red liquid, finishing it all in one go. 

it’s definitely too early to think about marriage. they haven’t been together long – just half a year. johnny hasn’t even met his family (not formally anyways) and vice versa. the older male rarely talks about his parents. speaking of which–

“hey johnny?” jaehyun says, pouring himself some more wine. “what are your plans for thanksgiving? are you spending it with your parents?” 

johnny hums. “my parents are actually hosting a dinner party on wednesday, so i’m free on thanksgiving day. why?” 

“oh,” jaehyun sips on his drink. “i was just wondering if you wanted to spend thanksgiving together.” 

johnny looks up from the chopping board and smiles at jaehyun. “i’d love to. my place or yours?” 

jaehyun can’t help but smile back. “mine.” 

“i’ll bring the wine,” johnny says. he stops chopping for a moment to pick up his own wine glass, taking a few small sips to savor the flavor of the pinot noir “and i’ll make some mac and cheese.” 

“sounds good,” jaehyun eyes the wine bottle, partly wondering if johnny would judge him if he just started chugging straight from it. “remember how i told you about my boss? she holds holiday parties during the holiday season and since i don’t really have no plans this year, she’s making me come. really wants me to meet her son…” 

johnny looks up again. “her son, huh? should i be worried?” 

“no, no,” jaehyun says quickly. “i just – i haven’t really figured out a way to tell her that i don’t want to meet him...he seems really great, but i…” he trails off. 

“tell me about him,” johnny says, almost teasing. “and i’ll tell you if he’s worth breaking up over.”

“johnny, please,” jaehyun decides to throw his manners out the window and takes a swig from the wine bottle. “i’m happy with you. i don’t–“ _want anyone else but you_ , is left unsaid. 

“humor me,” johnny focuses on the mushrooms again. “please?”

jaehyun sighs, taking an even longer swig from the bottle. “fine. but i don’t know much about him. just that he owns a wine bar, single, and he’s very handsome – my boss’ words not mine. i’ve never even seen a photo of the guy.” 

johnny hums. “i own a wine bar. i’m taken. i’m also very handsome,” he lists off. “what a coincidence.” 

“yeah,” jaehyun nods, sliding out of the barstool to stalk over to the wine cooler. “more wine, john?”

“yes please.” 

jaehyun pulls open the wine cooler, and takes another bottle of red wine out, not bothering to check the label. he didn’t care how old or what brand it was, jaehyun just wanted to get drunk, eat his weight in pasta, take a bath in johnny’s tub, and get fucked into johnny’s silk sheets. exactly in that order. 

wandering back over to johnny, jaehyun scans the kitchen island for the corkscrew. he finds it sitting a few inches to the left of the chopping board. before he knows it, he’s sliding up next to johnny, invading his personal space as he clumsily shoves the corkscrew into the cork. next to him, johnny is watching, clearly amused while he struggles with a simple task. 

“i can help you,” johnny offers, moving to stand behind jaehyun. the younger hasn’t noticed that his back is firmly flushed against johnny’s front. “let me help you, baby.”

“i...got...it,” the bottle almost slips from his grip when he attempts to pull the cork. he sets the bottle down with a sigh, leaning against johnny for warmth. “i don’t have it. you do it.” 

johnny takes the bottle and pulls the cork out without any issues. “there you go,” his breath tickles jaehyun’s ear. “all done.”

“thank you,” jaehyun takes the wine bottle out of johnny’s grip and wanders off into the living room, plopping himself down in his favorite corner of the couch. “call me when dinner’s ready.”

the older male chuckles under his breath at his lover’s antics. “right. leave me all alone here in the kitchen.”

“you look so sexy in your apron,” jaehyun says unabashedly. “i can’t tempt the chef. we’d never eat dinner, john.”

“i have something else i’d rather eat.”

the tips of jaehyun’s ears turn pink. “later. i’m hungry.”

johnny stares at the back of jaehyun’s head. “later then. i’ll hold you to that, prosecutor jeong.”

jaehyun shivers. 

  
  


<:>

  
  


johnny is a romantic. 

he’s big on romantic gestures; like sending jaehyun flowers every monday so that jaehyun has a fresh vase in his kitchen for the week, planning out short weekend getaways so that they can both relax after a long work week, or even just taking jaehyun out for coffee on a mundane friday afternoon when jaehyun takes a late lunch break. jaehyun learns this pretty early on after just a few months of seeing johnny. he also learns that johnny doesn’t expect the same gestures in return. instead, johnny wants warmth and company – which jaehyun is more than willing to provide for him. 

jaehyun isn’t romantic, but he is affectionate and that’s okay because johnny is romantic enough for the both of them. 

more often than not, jaehyun will find johnny snuggling up to him and moving his hand up to his head, silently asking for the younger male to play with his hair. jaehyun easily complies, combing through johnny’s soft locks and scratching lightly at his scalp. if johnny was a cat, jaehyun knows for sure he’d be purring. 

johnny is a romantic, but he is also a cruel lover. 

the older male likes to take his time, using his lips and his hands to map out jaehyun’s body like an explorer discovering land for the first time. it drives jaehyun insane, the way johnny smiles at him almost tauntingly when he’s begging for _more, more, more_. 

_you’re so pretty when you beg_ , johnny had crooned at him. jaehyun didn’t agree. there was nothing about his tear stained cheeks and his flushed body that was pretty, but johnny seemed to think so and jaehyun’s tears and his constant pleas for johnny’s cock only seemed to fuel this side of johnny even more. 

“you’re so pretty,” johnny murmurs, stroking jaehyun’s velvety walls with the pads of his fingers. he’s got two fingers steadily pumping in and out of jaehyun’s slick hole, but he never brushes against the latter’s prostate. “you want more?”

jaehyun fists the sheets beneath him. “please, john, i need–“

“i know exactly what you need,” johnny interrupts him, grabbing the lube with his free hand. he flips the cap open and pours a generous amount over jaehyun’s stuffed hole. they’ve always liked it wet and sloppy. “are you ready to beg for it, hm? or are you going to continue being stubborn?”

the squelching noises sends shivers down jaehyun’s spine. he supposes he could give in now so johnny can finally fuck him into the mattress, but jaehyun has always been stubborn, if not a little competitive. the prosecutor sinks his teeth into his lower lip as johnny adds another finger inside him, barely brushing against his sweet spot. if there’s anything johnny hates in the bedroom besides jaehyun’s pride and stubbornness, it’s jaehyun holding back his _pretty_ noises. 

a sharp slap to his inner thigh has jaehyun crying out. “fuck!”

“such filthy words from such a pretty mouth,” johnny tsked, slapping jaehyun’s inner thigh again. a smile stretches across his lips at the pinkening flesh. perfect. “i should gag you.”

“no,” jaehyun whines. he hates it when johnny gags him. he could never kiss his lover with the blasted thing on. “please don’t. i’ll be good–“

johnny pulls his fingers out of jaehyun’s hole, watching in fascination as the puckered rim clenches around nothing. he brings his lubed up fingers to the prosecutor’s perineum, massaging it gently. jaehyun shudders. “daddy,” he whimpers. “please fuck me.”

the corners of johnny’s lips tug upwards. “is that what you want, baby? you want me to fuck you?”

all four fingers slip inside jaehyun again, causing the younger to keen high in his throat. “y-yes. that’s w-what i want,” jaehyun’s eyes roll back into his skull when johnny starts to finger fuck him again. “i want daddy to fuck me.” 

“what else do you want?” johnny wonders if jaehyun could take his whole fist. maybe next time. “tell me.”

“i want,” jaehyun chokes back a sob. it’s so hard to think straight when johnny’s steadily fucking him with his fingers. “i want you,” he says, finally. might as well be honest. “i want you to fuck me until i can’t walk – until i can’t remember my own name.” 

much to jaehyun’s displeasure, johnny stops his movements. “that seems like an easy enough task,” johnny says casually, like he doesn’t have four fingers stuffed inside jaehyun. “i can do that for you, but you’ll have to do something for me, my love.”

jaehyun preens at the pet name. “anything you want.” 

the older pulls his fingers out of jaehyun again before he moves off the bed and manhandles jaehyun into the position he wants – with his head resting at the end of the bed. johnny’s hand circles around the base of his cock, giving it a few pumps before he taps the tip against jaehyun’s lips. 

“open.”

jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice and johnny doesn’t waste any time, shoving his cock down jaehyun’s throat once he opens his mouth wide enough. johnny relishes in the way jaehyun’s throat spasms around his cock. “s’good, baby. such a good boy for daddy.”

johnny places his hands on either side of jaehyun’s neck, holding him steady as he fucks into his mouth at a slow pace. the noises coming from the back of jaehyun’s throat are filthy, making johnny shiver in delight. 

“so pretty,” johnny gently strokes jaehyun’s throat with his thumb. “all mine.”

jaehyun hums around johnny’s cock, sucking around his length. he savors the feeling of johnny’s thick cock in his throat (johnny doesn’t fuck his mouth often, so jaehyun has to commit the feeling to memory), moving his tongue in tandem with johnny’s slow, shallow thrusts. 

“fuck,” johnny hisses. he pulls out, keeping the tip pressed against jaehyun’s spit slick lips. jaehyun knows johnny’s close now, but that doesn’t stop him from suckling at the head, the tip of his tongue playing with the slit. “i’m gonna fuck you now,” johnny says, his voice going an octave lower. 

“please,” jaehyun rasps, his lips moving against the tip of johnny’s cock. “fuck me, daddy.”

johnny uses the tip to smear the precum all over jaehyun’s lips. “on your hands and knees, baby boy.”

the prosecutor does as he’s told, getting on his hands and knees so fast, it earns a low chuckle from his lover. “aren’t you an eager little thing?”

jaehyun doesn’t respond. instead, he wiggles his hips, an open invitation for johnny to slide home. he can feel the bed dip as johnny climbs onto it and reaches for the bottle of lube he discarded earlier. johnny pops open the cap, pouring lube straight down jaehyun’s crack, causing the younger to shiver. jaehyun whines. it’s cold, but he doesn’t complain. 

johnny spreads the lube all over his rim with his fingers, teasing his entrance before he lubes himself up, tossing the bottle aside. he pumps his cock once, twice – using his free hand to spread jaehyun open. running the tip from jaehyun’s perineum to jaehyun’s slick hole, johnny nudges the tip inside, slowly sinking in until he’s fully sheathed inside jaehyun. “holy shit,” he swears under his breath, hands moving to grip jaehyun’s hips. “ _fuck_ , jaehyun.”

“move daddy,” jaehyun gasps, trying to fuck back onto johnny’s cock but the older’s tight grip on his hips doesn’t allow him to move. “please move. i want – _need_ – you to fuck me.”

ever the generous lover, johnny complies with jaehyun’s request. he draws his hips back before slamming back in, almost sending jaehyun forward with the force of his thrust. he does it again. and again. and _again_ , until jaehyun is wailing but still begging for more. johnny lands a hard smack on jaehyun’s right asscheek, causing the latter to hiss in pain and pleasure. 

“you want more?” johnny slaps his left asscheek this time before kneading jaehyun’s pink ass, slowing his movements to a stop. jaehyun whimpers. the older smirks. “wasn’t i good enough for you, baby?” 

jaehyun nods frantically, grinding against johnny, trying to get him to move again. “s’good, daddy. you’re so good to me.”

“but you want more,” johnny pulls out and settles against the pillows. jaehyun doesn’t dare move an inch until johnny nudges him with his foot. “come here.” the younger crawls towards johnny, straddling his lap – johnny’s cock nestled between his asscheeks. johnny blindly reaches for the lube, slicking himself up again before he guides his cock inside jaehyun once again. jaehyun uses his weight to bottom out, moaning softly at the feeling of being full. 

“you’re so pretty,” johnny says, reaching up to cup jaehyun’s face. he strokes his cheekbone before his hand travels down to jaehyun’s neck, his thumb and fingers on either side of jaehyun’s windpipe. “my pretty little jaehyunnie.”

jaehyun wants to tell johnny that he’s not pretty – that he’s pretty sure he looks like an absolute wreck right now, but he can’t. not when johnny is buried to the hilt inside of him and is applying pressure ever so slightly on his windpipe. “da-daddy,” he gasps. his own cock is so hard that it’s starting to hurt. jaehyun wants to cum so badly. “f-fuck m-me please.”

the pressure against his windpipe disappears as johnny relaxes against the pillows with his arms folded behind his head. “use me, baby boy. show me how much you love my cock.” 

jaehyun nods, clenching around johnny’s cock, grinding his hips slowly, trying to find his rhythm. he leans back, hands finding purchase on johnny’s cock as he starts to bounce on johnny’s lap. johnny lifts his own hips, meeting jaehyun halfway. the older male wasn’t lying when he said jaehyun was pretty. especially like this: chest and cheeks flushed pink, his lips swollen and slick with spit, and his eyes glazed over as he loses himself in his own pleasure. 

“daddy, you’re so good. you’re fucking me _so_ good,” jaehyun pants, his movements starting to lose rhythm. “fuck, fuck, oh _god_!”

the prosecutor leans down to pull johnny into a sloppy kiss. there’s too much teeth and tongue for it to be considered a kiss, but jaehyun tries his best despite his fucked out state. he sucks on johnny’s tongue, only pulling away to let out another loud moan when johnny hits his prostate dead on. 

“right there,” jaehyun clenches around johnny again, his hand moving to grasp his own cock, stroking himself as he bounces faster on johnny’s cock. “yes, like that, daddy. _fuck_.”

jaehyun cums first, a string of swear words leaving his lips as he paints johnny’s torso and his hand with his cum. johnny bends his knees, feet planted firmly onto the bed while he snaps his hips up, driving his cock into jaehyun’s now pliant body. the prosecutor’s walls clamp around his cock again, sending johnny over the edge, cumming inside jaehyun with a loud grunt. jaehyun collapses on johnny’s chest after, body twitching, enjoying johnny’s cock that’s still buried deep inside him. 

“wow,” jaehyun breathes, his lips tickling johnny’s clavicle. “just... _wow_.”

johnny chuckles breathlessly, trailing his fingers up and down the length of jaehyun’s muscular bac. “you say that every time.”

“you take my breath away every time,” jaehyun admits, resting his chin on johnny’s chest. johnny looks down at him and smiles, lifting his head to kiss jaehyun’s sweaty forehead. “that’s corny, even for you, jae.”

“you bring out the worst in me,” jaehyun jokes, shifting his hips. he bites back a moan when johnny’s length brushes up against his prostate. “ _shit_.”

johnny’s hands move down to knead jaehyun’s asscheeks. “unless you plan on going for round two, maybe we should clean up.” 

“do we have to?” jaehyun pouts. “can’t we just lay here and sleep like this?” 

“and have you complain about being dirty and crusty tomorrow morning? i don’t think so,” the latter pats his ass. “c’mon baby, get up. i’ll draw you a bath.” 

with his grip on jaehyun’s ass, johnny lifts jaehyun up so he can pull out. jaehyun hides his face in the older’s neck, whimpering at the loss. “carry me,” jaehyun orders, using his teeth to nip at johnny’s neck. “please,” he adds when johnny doesn’t make a move. it’s a little difficult to climb out of bed when you have a fully grown man clinging to you like a koala, but johnny manages. he carries his lover into the ensuite and spreads out a towel on the counter before he lowers jaehyun down. 

jaehyun keeps his legs around johnny’s waist, keeping him from moving away. he throws his arms over johnny’s shoulders, staring into johnny’s honey colored eyes. 

“johnny,” he whispers. it’s probably not the right time to say it, especially after sex, but to jaehyun it feels like the right time. “john, i love you.” 

johnny presses his lips against jaehyun’s forehead. “i love you too, jae,” he whispers, lips trailing down from his forehead to his cheek, and finally to his lips. he kisses jaehyun slowly, savoring jaehyun’s taste. it’s jaehyun who pulls away first, lips swollen and bright pink. 

“now go draw my bath,” jaehyun commands, combing his fingers though johnny’s damp hair. despite the many sessions of bleaching, johnny’s blond hair isn’t fried. in fact, it’s so silky and soft and jaehyun wants to just spend the rest of his days braiding flowers into it. 

“alright, bossy,” johnny pecks his lips one last time before he pulls away from jaehyun, sauntering over to the tub to fill it up. 

jaehyun swings his legs while he watches johnny browse his collection of bath bombs as the tubs fills up. he could definitely get used to this. 

  
  


<:>

  
  


true to his word, jaehyun wakes up the next morning and slides out of bed to make breakfast for johnny and himself. he makes french toast, per johnny’s request, and starts the keurig. he’s in the middle of cutting up fruit when johnny stumbles into the kitchen, hair askew and his glasses on. 

“good morning,” johnny murmurs, coming closer to kiss jaehyun’s cheek. “it smells amazing in here, babe.”

“it’s probably the coffee,” jaehyun points the knife towards the keurig. “all ready for you, john.”

“god, i love you so much,” johnny makes a beeline for the machine, lifting his mug to take a whiff. “can you just move in? i’ll make dinner. you make breakfast. _fuck_ , this smells so good.” 

jaehyun giggles. “ask me when you’re not trying to get high off your coffee, john.” 

johnny, bless his heart, changes the k-cup to jaehyun’s favorite flavor of coffee while jaehyun starts to serve their food. apart from the french toast, jaehyun made scrambled eggs and hash browns (both with cheese because cheese makes everything better) and johnny thanks every higher being in the universe for bringing him such an amazing person (and cook) into his life. 

after breakfast, johnny quickly does the washing up and joins jaehyun in the shower for a morning romp that leaves both of them sated (for now). jaehyun is tucked away in his favorite corner of johnny’s couch, his laptop sitting on his lap, typing away furiously while johnny lounges in the opposite corner watching jaehyun work. he’s done his fair share of dating and meeting all kinds of people around the world, but johnny’s never met anyone as handsome as his boyfriend – even when his brows are furrowed and his lips are drawn into a frown. 

“i can feel you burning holes into my face,” jaehyun says suddenly. “what’s up?”

“nothing,” johnny pulls his phone out of his pocket. “just admiring your beauty, is all.”

jaehyun snorts. “and how’s that working out for you?”

“splendidly,” johnny pokes jaehyun with his toes. “but i really wish you’d pay attention to me and not...whatever it is you’re doing. what are you doing again?” 

“i’m withdrawing from a case due to a conflict of interest,” jaehyun replies. “so i’m transferring the case over to my boss so she can assign it to someone who she sees fit enough to handle it.”

“ah, lawyer stuff,” johnny hums. “you know my mom’s a lawyer? she used to take me to court with her when nobody could watch me back when i was a kid.”

that catches jaehyun’s attention. “oh? tell me more.”

“i can’t remember much since i was so young, but i do remember her co-counsel giving me candy to keep me quiet.”

“i’d love to meet your mom,” jaehyun goes over the the file one last time before he saves his work and sends it to joohyun. “it would be nice to get advice from someone so experienced in the field.”

johnny purses his lips. “maybe i can introduce you to my parents on thanksgiving? or is that too early? i mean, technically i’ve already met yours over facetime and i–“

jaehyun pats johnny’s sock clad foot. “i’d love to meet them, john.” 

johnny stops speaking and stares at jaehyun. “really?”

“yes, really,” jaehyun smiles. “as long as they’re okay with meeting me.”

“my parents don’t even know – i wanted to be sure,” johnny admits, crawling over to jaehyun’s side of the couch. he puts the laptop of the coffee table and lays his head in jaehyun’s lap. “and now i’m really sure about you, jaehyun. i love you and i really want you to meet them.” 

jaehyun could cry. johnny’s _sure_ about him. he wants to cry, but he settles for flicking johnny’s forehead. “i love you too, idiot.”

“i can’t wait for you to meet them,” johnny takes jaehyun’s hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of it. “they’ll love you, jae. i know they will.” 

  
  


<:>

  
  


in the end, jaehyun decides to bring sweet and spicy cranberry meatballs to joohyun’s dinner party. his grandmother always taught him to never come empty handed to a function. when he woke up that morning, he could hear grandma jeong’s voice in his head, nagging him about it and he ends up calling his grandma while he shapes the meatballs. they talk for a while about how she’s doing and if she’s taking care of her health (she’s doing amazing and even at 80-years-old, she could still run circles around jaehyun) before she starts to ask him about his love life and when he’s going to start giving her great-grandchildren. 

“grandma,” jaehyun sighs. “i’m still young and–“

“yes, yes,” she interrupts. “ _you’re_ young. i’m not getting any younger. tell me about this boyfriend of yours. does he want children? tell him i want at least six great-grandbabies.”

“ _grandma_!” 

“what? that’s reasonable. back in my day we had kids back to back,” she states proudly. “your grandpa was such–“

“i’m hanging up,” jaehyun groans. “bye grandma, i love you.”

“if you really loved me, you’d give me what i want before i keel over!” jaehyun hangs up then, only feeling a little bad about it. 

once the meatballs are in the oven, jaehyun wanders into his bedroom to pick out what to wear. he settles for a plain white shirt, a beige cardigan (that he’s about 90% sure belongs to johnny), and a pair of black jeans. nothing too fancy, but presentable enough. jaehyun checks his phone and can’t help but grin when he sees that johnny’s sent him a few messages. they’re most thanksgiving memes and a teasing _i hope your boss’ son doesn’t steal you away from me!_

jaehyun shakes his head, reassuring johnny that he _won’t_ be wooed by joohyun’s son and that he’ll even pack up a plate of leftovers for him before he dips out of the party later. johnny replies with a bunch of hearts not a second later. 

  
  


<:>

  
  


jaehyun was right about the fountain. when he pulls into joohyun’s circular driveway, he spots a fountain right in the center. he can’t help but snort. what was up with wealthy people and fountains in their driveway? he parks right behind doyoung’s tesla and sighs. jaehyun really didn’t want to meet joohyun’s son and if johnny didn’t already have plans, he would’ve taken him as a date to finally get joohyun off his back. 

not wanting to be here longer than he needs to be, jaehyun unbuckles himself and exits the car. he takes the meatballs out of the trunk before he locks his car and walks up the few steps that lead to the front door. the prosecutor rings the doorbell twice and waits. it’s joohyun’s husband, junmyeon who opens the door for him. 

“so glad you can make it this year, jaehyun,” the architect grins, ushering him inside. “joohyun’s so excited to have you here.”

“happy to be here,” jaehyun murmurs, slipping off his shoes to push his feet into the proffered house slippers. “smells good. i bet you’ve been cooking all day.”

“we both have,” junmyeon offers to take the bowl of meatballs. “you didn’t have to bring anything, jaehyun.” 

jaehyun hands the bowl over as he follows the older into the bustling kitchen. “it’s no problem, really. i couldn’t just show up empty handed.”

“jaehyun, you’re here!” yeri chirps, bounding over. she shoves a champagne flute into his hand. “don’t worry, it’s sparkling cider. i know you’re driving.”

“jaehyun,” joohyun dries her hands on a dishrag before she pulls jaehyun into a one armed hug. “nice to see you, hun. you look great. youngho should be here soon-“

the doorbell rings again and a giddy smile speeds across his boss’ lips. “he’s here! junmyeon, get the door! i don’t want our youngho to catch a cold!” 

the rest of his colleagues greet jaehyun while junmyeon goes to answer the door. doyoung’s husband, taeyong, greets him warmly with a hug although it’s a little difficult considering he’s four months pregnant. with permission, jaehyun rubs taeyong’s belly and wishes the baby a happy thanksgiving. 

“mom, i’m here!” a familiar voice calls from the foyer. “and i’m hungry!”

yeri comes up beside jaehyun with a shit eating grin. “so jaehyun...seeing anyone?”

jaehyun glares down at her. “what do you know?”

“not much, but i have a feeling dinner will be interesting,” yeri says, taking a sip of her champagne. 

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “yeah, whatever dude.”

“jaehyun?”

jaehyun whips around so fast that he gives himself whiplash. “johnny? what are you doing here?”

“run me my money,” yeri says to someone. jaehyun can hear the smile in her voice.

“what do you mean what am i doing here? this is my parents house…” johnny trails off. “oh. _oh_. why didn’t i figure it out earlier?”

“you two know each other?” joohyun looks between her son and her subordinate. “someone explain.” 

yeri raises her hand, which is suspiciously filled with a stack of money now. “i can explain. youngho oppa and jaehyun are dating. they’ve been dating for half a year now.”

“yeri,” jaehyun hisses. “how did you know that?”

“i saw you two on a date,” she shrugs. “why are you so mad? is it because you wanted to reject youngho oppa?”

“no,” jaehyun grabs the wine off the counter and takes a long swig. he’s gonna need it. driving be damned. he’ll uber home. “i just – johnny why didn’t you say anything? you pick me up from work.”

“in my defense, i thought my mom worked in the courthouse and not in your office,” johnny answers sheepishly. “well, i guess you don’t have to meet my parents anymore – you know them already.”

“this whole time i was talking you up to jaehyun and you didn’t say a word,” joohyun huffs, clearly annoyed with her son. “and you didn’t even tell me you were seeing anyone, youngho!”

“well you never said his name,” johnny argues back, moving closer to jaehyun to hide behind him. “and i was gonna tell you about jaehyun eventually – tomorrow actually. guess the cat’s outta the bag, huh, mom?”

“i should ground you,” joohyun glares at him. “but i will not embarrass you in front of your boyfriend. jaehyun, welcome to the family.”

junmyeon claps both boys on the back. “now that that’s out of the way, who’s ready to eat? the turkey’s ready.”

  
  
  


<:>

  
  


dinner is a fun affair. 

per suh family tradition, they all go around the table to say what they’re thankful for, and johnny of course takes this opportunity to make jaehyun blush different shades of pink by including a short but sweet speech about how thankful he is to have him in his life. joohyun coos at them, and proposes a toast to honor the couple much to jaehyun’s further embarrassment. he never did like being the center of attention (not unless he has the floor in court). 

as the party dies down, johnny takes jaehyun on a tour of his childhood home. the tour ends in johnny’s childhood bedroom with jaehyun tracing his fingers over johnny’s awards and sport trophies. johnny is sat on his old bed, watching jaehyun. 

“what are you thinking?” johnny asks softly. 

“about you,” jaehyun drops the medal and moves to join johnny on the bed. “about us, really. if i let joohyun introduce us earlier, do you think we’d be dating?”

“honestly?” johnny takes jaehyun’s hand, playing with the younger’s dainty fingers. “i think we would be. we would’ve hit it off right off the bat, jae. just like we did when we first met up.”

“yeah?” jaehyun kisses johnny’s cheek. “you think so?”

"i know so, jae. you say that i’m your coffee and wine mate, but you’re so much more to me,” johnny says, fiddling with jaehyun’s ring finger. “you’re my soulmate.” 

and because jaehyun is the way he is, he pulls his hand away from johnny’s hold and shoves him playfully. “you’re so sappy, oh my god,” jaehyun laugh lightly. johnny laughs along with him, shoving him back. “hey, why are you laughing? it’s true!”

“you’re so–“ jaehyun lays back on the bed and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “ _god_ , you’re so corny and disgustingly sweet, but i love you. i’m so in love with you, johnny.”

johnny lays down too, linking their fingers together he brings their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of jaehyun’s hand. “i love you too, jaehyun.”

they lay in silence for a while until johnny opens his mouth ask, “do you want to say the night?”

behind the door, they hear a loud thump, followed by junmyeon’s laughter, then joohyun’s voice. “do you want to stay forever?” 

jaehyun laughs, rolling onto his side. he flashes johnny a smile, dimples and all. “yes, i would love to stay.” 

_forever_ is left unspoken between them, but johnny knows that jaehyun’s here to stay. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you've made it to the end! whew! find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/gildedhaechan) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gildedhaechan)


End file.
